User talk:MachoELMO
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlazeFireXXXX (talk) 15:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) How can I help you? Hello Macho, My name is Andrew. I would love to help you make seasons here. How can I help you do so? AndrewTalk To Me 17:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Guide Okay, Macho, here is what I know about making hurricane season articles: *The title of your season, if it occurs in the Northern Hemisphere, should follow the unwritten season formula. For example, the tropical cyclone season in the Atlantic during 2014 would be given the title "2014 Atlantic hurricane season" because 2014 is the year the season happened in, the basin where it is occuring is the Atlantic, and hurricane intensity is the strongest category a tropical cyclone can attain in the Atlantic. The Eastern Pacific follows the same format, except the basin the season happens in is the Pacific, not the Atlantic. Likewise, all Western Pacific seasons should follow the "XXXX Pacific typhoon season" format, and every North Indian Ocean season should be labeled "XXXX North Indian Ocean cyclone season". For the Southern Hemisphere seasons, the title should mirror the lines of "2014–15 (South-West Indian Ocean/Australian region/South Pacific) cyclone season". Every given year has two hurricane season articles, because in the Southern Hemisphere, tropical cyclone seasons span between calendar years. P.S. For older seasons, consider grouping them by decade, century, or even millenia if it is historic enough. *There are two general formats for season articles. The "old" format is used on almost all articles (e.g. 2023–24 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season), and the "new" format is used in only one article (e.g. 1961 Atlantic hurricane season). The only difference in the formats is in the "Storms" section. You should start all seasons in the "old" format, and when you think it is ready, convert the article into the "new" format (however, you will need to move the storm information to a page titled "List of storms in the XXXX season"). *All articles should be formatted like this: :*Lede/Season summary :*Seasonal forecasts (optional) :*Storms :*Impact (optional) :*Accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) (optional) :*Records and statistics (optional) :*Season effects (optional) :*Storm names (optional) :*See also (optional) :*References (optional) :*External links (optional) Here is an in-depth explanation of each section: Lede The lede is the section where you give an overall summary of the season. It should be able to stand by itself. For all season articles you make, use Template:Infobox hurricane season. Example This is a bad example of a lede: "The 2005 Atlantic hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. It officially started June 1, 2005, and lasted until November 30, 2005, dates that conventionally delimit the period when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin during the year. However, the season extended until 2006, when Tropical Storm Zeta finally dissipated on January 6, 2006. This season was extraordinarily active, with 28 named storms, with five of them reaching Category 5 intensity in the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale; these storms caused over $100 billion (2005 USD) in property damage and over 2,000 deaths." Do not bore the reader out with unnecessary or unimportant information. Instead, focus on the season's impact, records, and link wherever possible: "The 2005 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, repeatedly shattering previous records. The impact of the season was widespread and ruinous with at least 2,280 deaths and record damages of over $128 billion USD. Of the storms that made landfall, five of the season's seven major hurricanes—Dennis, Emily, Katrina, Rita, and Wilma—were responsible for most of the destruction. The Mexican states of Quintana Roo and Yucatán and the U.S. states of Florida and Louisiana were each struck twice by major hurricanes; Cuba, the Bahamas, Haiti, Mississippi, Texas, and Tamaulipas were each struck once and in each case brushed by at least one more. The most catastrophic effects of the season were felt on the United States' Gulf Coast, where a 30-foot (10 meter) storm surge from Hurricane Katrina caused devastating flooding that inundated New Orleans, Louisiana and destroyed most structures on the Mississippi coastline, and in Guatemala, where Hurricane Stan combined with an extratropical system to cause deadly mudslides." Seasonal forecasts If you want to include this section, make sure you include both pre-season AND mid-season forecasts. They should be organized in a prose and table format, and the table should point out how many forecasted 35-knot, 64-knot, and 100-knot storms (e.g. tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes) each agency expects. Also, the actual activity should be noted once you complete a season (use the "As of notation to add to the actual activity levels). This section should have the forecast table and a paragraph defining what an above-average, near average, and below-average season looks like, and in some cases, the definition for a hyperactive season. There should be two subsections for this article "Pre-season forecasts" and "Mid-season outlooks". Here is an example: Noted hurricane experts Philip J. Klotzbach, William M. Gray, and their associates at Colorado State University issue forecasts of hurricane activity each year, separately from NOAA. Klotzbach's team, formerly led by Gray, determined the average number of storms per season between 1950 and 2000 to be 9.6 tropical storms, 5.9 hurricanes, and 2.3 major hurricanes (storms exceeding Category 3 on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale). A normal season, as defined by NOAA, has 9 to 12 named storms, of which 5 to 7 reach hurricane strength and 1 to 3 become major hurricanes. Storms There are two ways to approach this section, as described above. :NOTE: Do not switch formats until after you have finished your season. Old style Thee way you should start a storm section hurricane season article is to first add it, provide some detail, and if necessary, move it to its own page. A storm section should be given a third-level heading (e.g. Hurricane Alex ), and if it has its own article, a link to the page (write it in the form Main article: Page name), followed by either Template:Infobox hurricane new or Template:Infobox hurricane current. The latter article can be copied verbatim from a storm article if the |stormarticle= parameter is filled. Write a few paragraphs about the storm. However, summarize the detail about the storm if it does not have an article. Here is an example: Hurricane Alex Main article: Hurricane Alex (2010) On June 12, a tropical wave emerged off Western Africa, and eventually traveled along the Intertropical Convergence Zone. It was first noted by the National Hurricane Center (NHC) on June 20, while it was crossing the Windward Islands. The next day, it organized itself, and the NHC assessed a 50% chance of development into a tropical depression within next two days. It became less organized the next day; however, conditions were still favorable for development. On June 24, it began to reestablish south of Jamaica, although it was poorly organized. Later that day, shower activity increased, and pressures began to fall. Hurricane Hunters flew inside it the next day and found a well defined circulation, and based on that data, the NHC began issuing advisories on Tropical Depression One, the first tropical depression of the season. Early on June 26, the NHC upgraded the depression to a tropical storm and named it Alex. Alex moved west and strengthened before making landfall in Belize with 65 mph (105 km/h) winds on June 26. On June 27, Alex emerged into the Bay of Campeche and began to strengthen again. On June 29, after continuous drops in pressure, the Hurricane Hunters found that Alex had strong enough winds to be upgraded to hurricane status. Accordingly, late that night, Alex was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. This made the storm the first hurricane of the season, and the first June hurricane in the Atlantic since 1995's Hurricane Allison. Continuing to strengthen, Alex later went on to make landfall at peak intensity as a strong Category 2 hurricane in Soto la Marina with an unusually low barometric pressure reading of 946 millibars (27.96 inHg), typical of a Category 3 or 4 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. Make sure you include a satellite image and a track for each storm in a modern season. In historic seasons, only a track is necessary. Also, most seasons contain the "old" format, but once it is finished, feel free to convert your season to the "new" format. New style This approach to the storms is prose-based only. No templates are used, and storms are not demarcated by paragraphs. Therefore, you have a lot of flexibility drafting in this format. There is not much to be explained about this section, as it is a free-form style. Storm sections of this nature tend to focus on a storm's impact, and take advantage of summarizing information for storm articles. This section is further subdivided into activity by month, and the limits are determined by how active the season was. An example of this format on this wiki can be found on the 1961 Atlantic hurricane season page. Impact In case you want to include this section, there are a couple guidelines. Do not turn this section into a proseline laundry list of impact statistics; just summarize the combined impact of the season's storms. Also, emphasize the season's deadly and destructive storms, and use the same guidelines as an individual storm article. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) This example illustrates how you should present the section's information, in case you want this section: Example: 2010 Atlantic hurricane season The table on the right shows the ACE for each storm in the season. Broadly speaking, the ACE is a measure of the power of a hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on specifically tropical systems reaching or exceeding wind speeds of 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h), or tropical storm strength. Accordingly, tropical depressions are not included here. The ACE also does not include subtropical storms. During the season, the ACE is based on the operational advisories. Later the National Hurricane Center reexamines the data, and produces a final report on each storm, which can lead to the ACE for a storm being revised either upward or downward. Until the final reports are issued, ACEs are, therefore, provisional. This boilerplate needs to be modified for season not occuring in the Atlantic. The table should contain ACE figures of every storm. Here is a rule of thumb - all storms that produce an ACE between 0.000 and 1.000 should have their ACE rounded to three decimal places, between 1.0 and 10.00 should have their ACE rounded to two decimal places, between 10.0 and 100.0 to one, and all storms with an ACE greater than 100.0 should have an ACE rounded to the nearest whole number. Records and statistics If you want this section, mention any major records and/or statistics in this section. The section should be formatted somewhat similar to this. Season effects If this section is needed, summarize the season's impact into a table. An example of how it should be properly formatted can be found on the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season statistics page. Storm names For this section, mention what names were used and unused, and provide information about retired names. An example of this section can be found here. See also Provide links to other basin resources and other basin seasons worldwide, if you want this section. A link to an example: 1 References Cite your references, if you have any. Example: 1 External links If you want to, provide external links for further reading. Example: 1 And that is all! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to message me on my talk page. AndrewTalk To Me 20:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) THANKS- THE WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR at 01:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wind speeds Hi, Macho. To change a storm's windspeeds in the infobox hurricane new template, you need to manipulate the |1-min winds= parameter. Here is a guide on SSHS categories and their respective knot values: *Tropical depression - 0-33 kts *Tropical storm - 34-62 kts *Hurricane - 64+ kts :*Category 1 - 64-82 kts :*Category 2 - 83-95 kts :*Major Hurricane - 96+ kts ::*Category 3 - 96-112 kts ::*Category 4 - 113-136 kts ::*Category 5 - 137+ kts I hope this answers your question. AndrewTalk To Me 01:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Andrew, it's wrong, 64+ kts and 64-82 kts are correct. 22:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) * 22:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) * 22:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) *22:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) *22:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) * 22:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Sup :D Sup MachoElmo, how you doing? Rara Hooves 22:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Plane crash I am okay. I am not involved in the San Francisco plane crash which occured today. AndrewTalk To Me 00:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Unblocked Hello, I'm Floyd. I just came here to say that you are unblocked. I'm sorry for any inconvenient issues you had with any user here. Thanks, StrawberryMaster (talk) 22:23, September 30, 2015 (UTC)